


Mabel Makeovers

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Ficlet, Gen, Makeover, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Get yours today!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Dipper and Mabel, the Mystery Twins, were under siege by a horrifying, fangorious monster.

“Oh no!” said Dipper, as he quickly flipped through his journal. “I can’t find a single reference to this guy in here! We’re doomed!”

Mabel stood up, defiant. “Don’t worry, Dipper. I have a plan.” She hoisted up her purse and walked steadily towards the monster. It snarled as she approached, fangs and claws ready to snap her in two.

Mabel got right to work. She took out her make-up kit and Limited Edition Dream Boy High Hairbrush, and gave the monster a makeover with lightning speed. “Just a few more brushes here and…done!” She held up a mirror. “Whaddya think?”

The monster stared at its reflection. “LooOOOoks gooOooOod!” it growled. It gave Mabel a pat on the head.

“Wow, Mabel!” cried Dipper. “You tamed that monster in record time! What’s your secret?”

“The secret,” said Mabel, “is the new makeovers I’m doing at the Mystery Shack! They’re so good, even a monster can’t resist them!”

“COME OOOVER AND GET ONE TOOODAAAY!!” bellowed the monster.

* * *

“So that’s my amazing new idea, Grunkle Stan!” said Mabel. “I’m calling ‘em… ‘ _Mystery Makeovers!™_ ’ Whaddya think? Pretty good, huh?”

Stan stared at the comic Mabel had handed to him. “This is a terrible idea,” he growled. “How are we supposed to pony up the cash for all these makeovers? All that make-up costs money, y’know. And who said you could pitch ideas here, anyway? Get out of my office.”

“But Grunkle Stan--” said Mabel.

“I said, _get out!_ Now!” He chased Mabel out and slammed the door. “Sheesh! Kids these days. Don’t know the value of a dollar.” He sat back down and looked over the comic again. “And that monster is terrible! Doesn’t even look scary. Just real ugly. And what’s with that weird thing on his head? Almost looks like a bowler, or a…Oh. _Oh._ ”

Stan put the comic down and rubbed his eyes. For a while he sat there, alone in his office, lost in thought. Finally he got up and walked out to look for Mabel. “ _I’m gonna regret this_ ,” he grumbled under his breath.

He found Mabel sulking in the living room with her sweater pulled up over her head. “Uh, hey, Mabel!” Stan scratched at his elbow, considering what to say next. “I’ve, uh, thought some more about your little… ‘Mystery Makeover’ idea, and, well, after thinking it over, I guess there’s a slight chance it might not totally fail after all?”

Mabel peeked out from under her sweater. “Uh-huh?”

“So!” Stan twiddled his thumbs. “So, I was wondering if you could, uh, give a, a… _Ugh._ A practical demonstration of whatever it is you’re trying to sell? So I can tell you why it won’t work?”

Mabel jumped up, squealing with glee. “Alright! Okay, first we need to pick out a foundation, and and and, we should probably pick out a lip gloss as well, and—Oh! Do you want me to do your nails, too?” She prattled on, rummaging through her make-up kit.

Stan sat down in front of Mabel and watched her work. “Ha,” he said, with a smile that was more genuine than he’d like to admit. “Haha.” He closed his eyes and listened to the ramblings of his favorite niece.


End file.
